


Crawling Inside Him

by shelwass



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: trope_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Control, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelwass/pseuds/shelwass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the Valiant, the Master takes control of the Doctor's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Inside Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo. Tropes: Mind Control and AU: Other.

It snaked through his mind, clawing at well-built barriers, peeling them aside.  
  
His body was already lost to him; all he had left were his mental faculties, and he could feel the tendrils of the Master’s mind in his, trying to change his thoughts as well.  
  
So he did the only thing he could do. He resisted.  
  
His body marched into the Master’s torture chamber. His eyes widened at the sight before him. His twin hearts pounded out a rapid drumbeat inside his chest--one part fear, one part longing.  
  
She was naked before him, strapped to the wall, arms and legs spread apart.  
  
Not for the first time, he wished she’d stayed safely in Pete’s World. That she hadn’t come back to him.  
  
Rassilon, had he rejoiced. He’d been giddy for weeks. Of  _course_  he hadn’t wanted her to leave.  
  
And all that was left was telling her how he felt.  
  
But coward, him. He’d waited. And waited.  
  
And now she was there, bare before him, and he knew what the Master wanted. He hardened, and oh--was that his lust, or the Master’s control of his appendages?  
  
His face drained of color. Brown eyes were hollow with grief, cheekbones gaunt, and frown lines visible. His whole body sagged with regret, and he could feel himself giving up.  
  
He could see the terror on her face. Could see her relax, just a bit, when she saw it was him--and then her eyes widened when she realized the state he was in.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he choked out. “Rose...I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
He was moving again. The Master’s thoughts were fighting to erode his own, and he was using all of his strength to hold them back.  
  
“Doctor?” she whispered.  
  
“I--Rose, I...I can’t. He has...” His teeth gritted with effort. “Control. Rose, he has control. Of my limbs, and...” He cried out suddenly in agony, bursts of white, hot pain searing through his mind.  
  
“S’okay,” she said quickly. “‘S not...’s not your fault, yeah? He’s usin’ you.”  
  
“He’s gonna make me...” His lower lip trembled violently. His fingers reached out, of the Master’s volition, and ran a line down her clavicle.  
  
She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. He breathed in deeply, a jagged, labored sound.  
  
“We’ll get through this, you an’ me,” she whispered. “We’ll get off this ship an’ make him pay.”  
  
“Rose...” It was a choked, whimpered noise. His hard length jutted against her core, rocking, teasing her entrance.  
  
She kissed his forehead. “‘S jus’ you an’ me,” she said.  
  
He shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. “He’s here. In my...in my head. I can hear him, Rose--the things he...”  
  
His hands gripped her shoulders, suddenly, so hard that he knew it would leave a mark. Against his will, he thrust inside of her, hard, and she cried out.  
  
His eyes were wide--an apology etched across the sorrowful, brown pools--and she fought against the wave of pain and fear to kiss his lips.  
  
And when he bit down on her bottom lip so hard that it drew blood, she knew it wasn’t his fault.


End file.
